Bye Bye Beheliet
by Sacrificial Dawning
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Gutts met someone else with sacrificial blood running through their veins? Well, heres my guess! Also my first fic Enjoy!
1. The Gaze

A/N: HI! Anyways, erm, this is going to be roughly based on the manga and the anime. And its AFTER the Eclipse. So yeah, if you haven't read the manga or seen the whole berserk manga, LEAVE! And this doesn't have to do with the story really, its just something I wanted to do; a Gutts adventure thing tootlez and enjoy all! Also: '-' that means an onomatopoeia and '' means thoughts

Bye, Bye, Beheleit.

By Sacrificial Dawning

_-Kla-dunk. Kla-dunk. Kla-dunk.-_

Charcoal clouds brushed across the moon's surface. The shady craters of the façade looked down upon the collapsed kingdoms of the world. Darkness. Fear. Hate. Sorrow. It all filled the midns of all who lived in this new age of panic.

_-Kla-dunk. Kla-dunk. Kla-dunk.-_

Rain pattered against the muddy earth, causing puddles to grow in size. The rigid outline of a dark man stepped into puddle with a dull sound. The tall figure was cloaked and hooded. A dull ray of the moons light caught his eye. It was hateful. Vengeful. And was filled with the fear of one who has just seen hell. Rage. Sorrow. Fight. It was all there neatly packed in his gaze. The moonbeam faded however; a cloud blinded the moonlight.

_-Kla-dunk. Kla-dunk. Kla-dunk.-_

A cart wheeled by. It was a horse drawn wooden cage. White tarp draped over the top to protect its victims from the drumming rain.

_There they go…another batch for the devils… _The cloaked man stopped and watched, the wind billowing his cape gently; he wielded a massive sword, that hung against his back. _Food…_

_-Kla-dunk. Kla-dunk. Kla-dunk-._

The man stayed there, watching silently for some time. His angry eye scanning the situation. The cart was full of woman and children; one child however caught his eye. He was cloaked in back, one leg pulled up to his chest with his arm around it. The other handing loosely down. His hand was bandaged. Odd….there was a finger missing. _He's too confident… _He narrowed his brow watching. The boy looked up. His gaze was piercing. The cloaked man watched, glaring back into his eyes. _How dare he look at me like that…as if….he were above me… _His fist clenched. He glowered. He hated him suddenly. He turned his head and looked up at the rain, however he never felt that gaze leave him. Finally he turned back and the cart had gone off way into the distance. _Food. Good riddance. Puh. _He spat on the floor, and instead of following the road to the nearest town, he walked into the forest to get some sleep for the night. It's not like he was in a hurry to save anyone.

_Caska…_

Morning arrived shortly. The sky hadn't changed much. It was grey and murky. The sky of dark fatality. The man from the night had slept against a tree, his hood over his face, legs bent and touched his large chest, and his sword nestled between his legs, against his shoulder. A few rays from the sun escaped the swathe of clouds and touched the mans' rough face lightly. One eye shot open and looked around. He stifled a yawn and sat up, pushing the hood away from his head. His hair was dark black and short with a few bangs matted into his forehead. He had a long face and a rounded chin, one eye kept close at all times. He had scars upon his face, he seemed to of had a rough life. He drew back his cloak slightly. An iron caste was attached to his elbow in the shape of an arm. Where the rest of his arm was one could only speculate. He ran the tips of his finger from his other hand lightly over the cold steal surface. His hand was bandaged, but it didn't appear to be hurt.

"Griffith…" he muttered the word quietly, yet, it was filled with such hate, rage, and resentment. _I'll do it for you…Caska…_

A bird flew overhead. The man's head shot up quickly and his eye glared at it. He watched it silently, almost suspiciously. He pulled the cloak over his head quickly and stood up, sheathing his massive sword. He looked around once, making sure not a soul lingered about. And walked out of the forest, and back on the dirt trail, following the remnants of the muddy tracks the cart from before left behind.

"What!? What the HELL IS this!?" The man stopped and surveyed the surroundings. Where the was a town, it was now leveled with the earth. A few miscellany pieces of wood and brick still stood, charred and broken, everything was destroyed. However, as far as his eye reached he couldn't see a single body.

_Probably all eaten….dammit…_ He growled under his breath and stepped on a piece of wood and watched the ash crumbled. A few meters away something caught his eye. "What…the….a beheleit!" He took off at a light jog and stumbled to his knees before it. A smirk played at his face. "Looks like they're getting careless." His words had such an angry, malevolent tone, one would think he was out to obliterate humanity.

His bandaged hand reached out slowly for the ugly, blue abstract trinket.

_-SHINK!-_

His hand drew away in an instant. His eye widened from the shock. A sickle rested in the dirt. It was crescent shaped and medium sized. A chain was attached to the handle. The man's eye quickly followed and rested upon a single boy resting upon a barrel.

_Dammit…why didn't I see it before… _A growl emited from his barred teeth.

Without a single word, the boy tugged harshly at the chain that came from the sickle and drew it back to him, the end blade caught onto the beheleit's metal fastenings. The sickle drew up into the air. He reached his hand up and caught the handle in one hand. The beheleit fell from the blade and he caught it quickly with his other. The looked up, and narrowed his eyes, not speaking. His eyes were cold and copper, his hair a light brown, shoulder length, and his skin darkened just a tad. His cheeks were thin, but not hollowed, and he was average height and lanky. He had blood splattered about his clothes here and there. He reached up with his sleeve and wiped some of the blood off. The looked up and flipped some hair out of his eyes. Crossing one leg over the other and held up the beheliet between his thumb and index finger.

"Are you one of _them_. Answer me now, BOY," he spat that word out spitefully, "and if you are…" his hand gripped the hilt of his sword, a smirk upon his lips. "The tell the devil I said hello…"

A/N: AND that's the end of chapter one! Don't worry! I'll hurry and get the rest of the chapters!! Its late though and I need to get to bed since I have state wide testing in the morning:;; oops- I really should be in bed. Anyways—the biys my own original character and if your stupid the main character is of coruse gutts. You'll notice Puck isn't in here. Well, I hate puck with all my heart and soul, so he's not In the first chapter and perhaps not even the second chapter. U really don't wanna write about him, however I know I must…and there is a reason why he's not here keep reading to find out!


	2. My Beheliet

A/N: AHAHAHA!! Back, back, back! Dammit...I wanna start the blood...and gooore....I like violence^___^ however I must be patient...HA! Another chapter gone bye without Puck! Whhee! I hate puck....he should die...unfortunately I don't have the power to do that....yet...maybe if I sent much much hate male to a certain manga ka.........or not...Also, my bestests of friends and editor did a rough sketch of the boy in this fic. there you are! She's really talented and some time in the near future I'll have it colored! So what'd you all think? Exciting? Did I portray Gutt's right? WOOT! Anyways...you don't have to review really, only if you wanna, but read and enjoy!  
  
~*~BBB2: My Beheleit!~*~  
  
"Puh." The boy spat on the ground and decided not to bother with his unruly man. He felt he was above all this. In his mind, he had nothing to gain by killing this creature. He turned and ran his fingers through his fine hair, then let them fall back in his caramel eyes.  
  
"Err...Get back here, BOY!" snarled the man.  
  
The boy kept walking, beheleit in one hand and a sickle, no, two sickles in one hand. One was smaller than the other. They were both attached to one another by a crudely made chain link. It clattered against the floor as he stepped forward.  
  
~Who the hell is this kid...dammit.... I don't like him...~ The man pushed his cloak back and—  
  
-SHINK-  
  
His sword was drawn. He pulled up his metallic arm and held it close to thehilt of the sword until it promptly curled around the bottom of the sword. He smirked. "I'm going to enjoy watching your scrawny ass rip in two..."  
  
Some sun rays peeked through the clouds revealing a lightening sky, shinning down upon the boy. He stopped and stood still, trying to stand tall; his gaze slowly left his frontal view and peered over his shoulder. The two of them met each other's gaze, their eyes meeting for the first time, effervescing with the same thoughts, the same pains, not a passing glance, but a stare in which each studied the soul of the other, souls that they found a likeness to themselves.  
  
"Really?" The boy spoke in such a cold manor; however, there was some innocence to him. He had the voice of a developing child, and unlike the man's rough, spiteful and mourning tone, his own voice was different, anger was merely a façade. He was pained, frightened and unknowing "Come get me..." he mumbled quietly.  
  
The man looked daggers, and with an enraged growl, rushed at the adolescent, holding his sword out at the side ready to swing and slice him in two.  
  
The boy watched momentarily, then charged as well. He didn't carry the burden of wielding a great sword or artillery; therefore possessed the upper hand. He took a sickle up in each hand and leapt up into the sky. The man swung his sword upward at him and as he did the boy's sickles caught onto them, giving him control of the swords direction. His feet landed on the man's head, he balanced and stood there and then gave his sickles a good yank. Then side of the sword his the poor man's head and the child leapt off, doing a slight spin and landed on top of the barrel. He pushed back his cloak and studied him closely. Then tied the beheliet around his neck. His hand, now gave a clear view of his palm. There was a blotch of dried blood in the center.  
  
The man snarled and stumbled a bit, and without thinking or employing some common sense, swung his sword and it hurtled into the barrel.  
  
-CRACK-  
  
There was a moment of silence, followed by confusion. He stared at the remains a bit dumbfounded, then growled. The boy was nowhere in sight of it. ~What the hell...this boy is fast...I've got to be faster...where the hell did he go...I won't miss again...~ His eye darted around quickly in an attempt to locate him. "AH! There..." he muttered.  
  
He was at least fifty paces away. ~Damn him to hell...~ He leered. This time he was determined not to miss. He clenched his sword tightly, gave out a frightful yell, than hastened toward the youth.  
  
He stopped. ~Not again.~ he turned around and glared, holding both of his sickles by their deteriorating steel handles and stood his ground. The man held the oversized sword above his head ready to strike down and crush his opponents skull.  
  
~I can't do it...my weapons are too weak...that damned sword would break through them and my skull and he would put little to no effort into it...~ he growled, his hands shaking a bit, but held the sickles up, ready to defend it all with his life. ~If this is the end...I'll see you soon momma...~  
  
"RRRAAAHHHGGG!!" he brought his sword down. The boy shut his eyes tightly holding the sickles above his head. Inches before the blade even touched the sickles, the man stopped and looked around suddenly. His eyes widened "Oh shit..." he glared and dropped his sword, the lad had moved out of the way long since, not being stupid enough to stand under a stopped sword. His gaze peered at the man. Then he stopped. A cold chill ran through his heart.  
  
~Oh no...~  
  
"Ssssaaaacccrrrriiifffiiccceee....sacrifice....ssaaaccriifffiiicceee...sacrifice.... sacrifice..." cried a wheezing voice.  
  
The boy trembled and looked from right to left and narrowed his eyes. "Dammit not now..." he murmured. Gripping his sickles tighter for comfort.  
  
All around, the spirits of the dead came fourth from which they found. Hideous, undead and rotting skeletal corpses arose. Their long, boned hands reached fourth at the two victims, ranting their mantra all around in their dark, ineffable voices.  
  
"Give us the sacfice....flesh...blood....boooones....sacrifice..." they laughed malevolently. A faction of them broke out from the rest and waddled toward the man.  
  
"GET AAWWWAAAY!" he yelled and swung his sword wildly about. "RRAAAHHHGG!!!!" he ran about the hoard of vengeful demon, taking out a head here, a rib there. They cackled at his pitiful attempt. One leapt up on his back, fingers coiling around his neck "Sweet, sweet flesh...." His fists shook and he reached behind him and clutched onto the skull with his calloused hand and ripped it off its decaying spine. Then crushed it in his fists and dropped it. The demon merely laughed and pieced himself back together. "Foolish mortal...you cannot beat us..."  
  
"Cannot beat us..."  
  
"Cannot beat us..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" he screamed and dropped his sword with one hand, putting it on his head. His metallic hand still clung to the hilt. He opened his eyes, it suddenly widened at the sight. The child was fending off these demons! But...how...He snapped his jaw tightly shut and barred his teeth. Then touched his neck and felt blood. Upon his neck, burned into his skin was a brand; the brand of the sacrifice. With malice in his soul, he grabbed his weapon once more and charged. This time fighting next to the boy. If he could do this, then he'd be damned if was going to give up so easily.  
  
A/N: And that about wraps it up! Aww....Gutts's is makin a friend^^:;;....not really...lol actually, I'm not too proud of the ending of this fic however my friend liked it and she's m editing Hitler so I faced a paradox....to defy Hitler or to follow my heart...in the end I coward before her mighty editing powers and kept it. So there you have it. And once again- yay for a puck- less fic! Tootlez and stay tuned for chapter three- Ethereal Reminisce! 


	3. Ethereal Reminisce

A/N: WOOT! One more chapter down 4 ta go! Hoorah! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this segment^___^ its pretty good- and once again- PUCK FREE!!! YEAH BABY!! Howver I think he's gonna show up soon....my author senses are tingling...DAMN YOU PUCK!! Anyways, tell me what you think! Am I doing ok with Gutts? If not I'm incredibly sorry. Im just as big of a Gutts fan as you all!! And, remarkably, you find out about the boy in this chapter and well...gutt's is gutts...tootles! Without further adieu, I bring you, Ethereal Reminisce. By me! Sacrificial Dawn! Wwhheeee! *cuddled Berserk plushies*  
  
(Remember: '-' = sfx and '~' = thoughts^__^ thanks!)  
  
BBB3: Ethereal Reminisce  
  
"Sa....crii.....fiiceee...."  
  
-SHINK-  
  
A sickle passed through the decaying skeletons' body. It's head fell to the floor and rolled a bit. A firm grip was given to the chain that connected to the end of the sickle and it came back, slicing the ribs in two. It went up in the air and was soon caught by the young lad. The beast spoke no more. "...got it." The child spoke in a low harsh voice and straightened up.  
  
The man standing next to him stood tall and grimaced at him. "Err..." he growled in a low pitched voice.  
  
The boy looked at him momentarily, attached both sickles to his belt, and turned his back to him. "Your help was mildly appreciated. Try and keep a clear head when you fight." Pulling the cloak over his head, he started to walk off through the town that no longer stood.  
  
The man's lower eye twitched. "Wh-what....that the hell did you say to me boy...ANSWER ME, NOW!" he growled and lifted his sword, he was going to knock some manors into him. NO one talked to HIM like that. He let out a beastly roar and brought the sword down, however no one was there. He turned his head from side to side, just in tine to see the youth climbing up into a tree. He sat in a branch and crossed his legs. He didn't like that cocky attitude of his.  
  
"Your shouldn't cry out like a beast before an attack. It lets the enemy know you're near. Bad habit."  
  
~Damn him...~  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to." He hopped out of the tree. The man stood there, shaking with rage, he couldn't understand this. He had one prior experience when he felt this angered over a duel...just one...  
  
The boy strode off down the trail.  
  
Just when the sky seemed like it was going to be beautiful, storm clouds passed overhead in thick bunches. Thunder boomed, lightning streaked the sky and heavy rain poured. An hour had passed before that mans prior encounter with the demons. His mood was still foul, and his rage hadn't died. He walked, his sword on his back, his boots hitting puddles, which muddied his pants. He needed shelter. He lifted his cloak up a bit so his eye could see. A low grumble came from his throat. Spotting a gave his shifted positions and walked toward it, taking special care to keep his metallic arm under his cloak for fear of rust, especially not that he was going against the wind and rain.  
  
Once he reached the cave, he took a few steps inside and removed his hood and shook out his hair, running his hand through it several times. Then stopped instantly. His eyes narrowed. There was light coming from around the curvature. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and listened to see if there were more around, to his dismay, there wasn't a sound. He slowly crept toward the light, and poked his nose around the corner, his eyes soon followed its lead. What he saw surprised him. His eyes widened, but he made no sound. He glared. ~Perhaps I'll take your advice, you wretched child...~ thought the creature cloaked with hate. He slowly unsheathed his sword.  
  
"I'm not asleep you know. Nor am I not stupid."  
  
"Wha?" He glared, bewildered. How the hell did he know he was there!? Not only were his eyes closed but he was facing the fire. He growled "But-"  
  
"I knew it was you the moment you entered the cave. You're boots are heavy, not to mention muddy. The pebbles crackled beneath your feet and made an odd sound when you lifted up the boot. Not to mention you breathe loudly."  
  
"..." He didn't say anything, he growled a bit, but sheathed his sword and turned away to walk out.  
  
"I don't care if you stay. There is a fire. Just don't sit next to me."  
  
"I WOULDN'T DREAM OF IT!"  
  
"Then have a seat."  
  
"I'm leaving." He pulled the cloak over his head.  
  
The boy held up the Beheliet. "You want this...don't you."  
  
That caught the man's attention. He stopped on the dime, hearing the trinket clink a bit. He turned around and glared "Give it here, boy."  
  
"Why do you want it?"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!! I should cut off your hand, KILL you if I have to but it WILL be mine..." his fists shook, he hated this child with such a passion. His hand quickly reached for his sword.  
  
"But, if you killed me, you'll be left to wonder why I want it."  
  
He glared. "...." ~He has a point, dammit...but why should I care...as long as I have it...but how does he even know of it...or is he looking to pawn it...dammit...damn him...damn it all...~ "PUH! I could care less about you or why you have that stupid thing. All I know is I have to have it." "...you're branded."  
  
He glared. He hit a sensitive spot in the man's heart. He gingerly put a hand on his marking and scratched away some dried blood. He turned around and started to walk out.  
  
"Again, your welcomed to stay. We're not so different."  
  
He ceased once more and turned to him, eyes narrowing. Without another word, he headed over to the fire as if this was his idea and no one had asked him. The boy leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, holding the Beheliet in both hands. The man pulled his knees up adjusted his sword between his legs and eyed the child. ~Who the hell is this bastard...what did he mean 'we're not so different...dammit I hate him...why is he so quiet all of the sudden...he doesn't even have the courtesy to explain himself...what's his problem...~  
  
The boy was oddly silent. His arms curled around his legs his head down and long bangs in front of his eyes hiding any expression his face wielded. He toyed with the beheliet in his hands momentarily, shifting it between his fingers.  
  
"...who are you anyways, boy...you must have some god forsaken name."  
  
"Elliot. Elliot Pierce," he said mechanically.  
  
The man turned up his nose and snorted a bit.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"...Gutts."  
  
Elliot didn't acknowledge him. He didn't even look up, let alone make any motion to shake his hand. ~Gutts...~  
  
The night went on, the two men stayed silent and were left to dwell in the abyss of their own minds. Each craving the knowledge of the others past and journey. It was maddening. Hours passed, neither slept, neither mad a word. Their breathing were calm, their eyes focused on the fire. Outside the storm raged on, the clouds spoke more than they did. Their bodies, laden with precipitation, passed on the rainfall in torrents, hoping to return to their white purity once again.  
  
~Dammit...he's too silent...aren't children suppose to be noisy...child...my child...~ He winced at the thought and clenched his hands shut. Another touchy subject his mind passed upon. Naturally, he blamed this on the boy, his urge to slice him in two rose a little more. ~Caska...~  
  
The silence between the two was finally broke early into the morning, before the dawning hours. "How is it a man like you came into possessing the brand of the sacrifice, hm?"  
  
Gutts look up. His eyes widened. So, he did know a little bit about this...but...how? "Puh. Why should I tell a wretch like you?"  
  
The boy looked at his hand solemnly. Slowly, he placed the beheliet back around his neck. It tinkered a bit as he did. His right hand took his left hand and felt around the bandage; slowly, he untied it and started to unwrap it.  
  
Gutts watched him, rather intrigued by his actions and relaxed slightly. His sword resting against his shoulder now more comfortable. However, the comfort didn't last long. He sat up straight and his eyes widened at the sight before his eyes, "N-no..." ~How could this be!? A...child...a child, a child managed to escape them!?~ he growled, he refused to believe it. ~And yet...Judeau...Pippin...Gaston, Corkus, ALL OF THEM DAMMIT!!! And this...CHILD...~ he glared, his fists shook violently. The child had indeed shown him the brand of the sacrifice. Right there on his palm it was where it rested. Burnt into his flesh, black with red around showing where he bled. "TH- that's....that's...IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" he grabbed the hilt of his sword.  
  
"No. Improbable yes. Impossible no. What you see here is the real thing. The blood you see around it is proof enough. It bled terribly when we fought those monsters out there. As much as yours, maybe even more considering my age and height."  
  
"B-but...BUT HOW DAMMIT!! HOW WAS IT YOU, A MERE FRIGGIN CHILD WAS ABLE TO ESCAPE THOSE APOSTLES AND....and...yet...all of them....ALL OF THEM FRIGGIN DIED!?" (a/n: I know, I know, Gutt's wouldn't say 'friggin' howver I want to keep the cursing mild so as not to make this rated R, bear with me and all you berserk fans out there who love this anime as much as I do, Im sorry.)  
  
"...I...don't know. I've asked myself that same question every day for the last seven months."  
  
Gutts stopped his yelling. His expression didn't soften, but he was quiet now. He just glared. Slowly, he let the sword go and turned his face away.  
  
"Seven months ago...is when it happened."  
  
"The Godhand."  
  
"I don't know what they were called. But they were certainly no god, those god damned devils..." he tightened his grip on his legs, digging his fingers into the cloth of his pants. "Their gonna pay..." he growled.  
  
Gutts, after hearing all this, laughed, and he laughed very cruelly. Elliot popped his head up and glared, tears in his eyes. He bit his lip. "Excuse me, sir, do you find something funny about my situation..."  
  
The man soon started to laugh and he tried so hard to settle down, then slapped down his metal arm and smirked. It was cold, and almost evil. "You'll never win. You'll be eaten alive, ripped limb. From. Limb."  
  
"I'll die trying then..."  
  
"Do what you want kid. Your best bet now is to run a stake through your heart and end it all."  
  
"I'm no coward."  
  
"It's your life. But you're never going to beat them, hell, I'll kick myself if those demons back there don't scare you to death."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Gutt's snickered, then broke out into his ruthless laugh once more.  
  
Elliot turned back to the fire, and for many hours, didn't speak another word, wiping fallen from his cheeks and eyes every now and then.  
  
A few hours passed. Guilt flowed through Gutt's heart. He didn't think he could be so cruel, and the pitiful look upon the child's face was heart wrenching. He spat when morning had arrived and the sun rested at nine o clock. "...so, who was it? Who was the dirty bastard that did it to you?"  
  
"...The mayor..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "And...you were his...sacrifice?" he raised his left brow.  
  
"Not just me...you see...we lived in a small village. People got along...we didn't have much, but I guess you could say...we were happy. People shared when rations were needed. Our mayor was wonderful. He loved his people more than everything..."  
  
"So the price for his demon shit was the village?"  
  
He nodded. "Precisely. It was terrible that night. We heard a piercing scream that stabbed at our hearts. We ran out and what we saw was awful...it was pure terror...I can't describe it...pain, suffering, torture, sorrow...it was all there. It was....it was evil...and there was nothing we could do. Five people came from nothingness. Each uglier than the last and presented themselves as the Godhand. They were demons. Each and every one of them. They started to talk to our mayor. I don't remember their words. I was so scared. But before anything else...m-my...my mother. she threw me into a hole we made in case of a war so we could hide our food...however...she closed the lid too soon...the lid had a very sharp surface...not to mention it was heavy so if course survive fire...my finger got trapped and well..." he held up his hand again. There was indeed a missing finger. Gutts wasn't bothered in the least; however, he put a hand over his own metal one. "After that...a cackle was heard. I was holding up my hand at the time and wailing in pain, so I wasn't sure what was heard. And then...t-this...this ugly fire shaped mark came to me before my eyes and burned into my skin, right on my palm. It started to bleed...actually I'm not sure anymore...it looked like it was bleeding...however it could have been from my finger.... whatever it was...I could do nothing. I heard my mother screaming...she was in pain...god knows what those horrible beasts did to her before they swallowed her up...god.... mother..." he pulled his knees closer, trembling.  
  
Gutts was speechless now. He regretted his words and earlier actions. He went through the same thing. He knew what those beasts did to women...he knew to well. Pain welled up in his chest. He was confused about what he should do. Throughout his whole life, this scenario never played through his mind. Another sacrifice. Someone like him. Someone who he could relate to...feel pain with...  
  
"I was down there, in that hole...for three days...I managed to get by...we had a mice problem...I was all right for the time being. Finally when the pain had died down enough in my finger I managed to get myself out. What I saw...was hell. Streams of blood. Limbs. Gore. The whole works, all put on a nice spread before me. Our homes were burned and crops destroyed. I had nothing. For two months I stayed there...I tried to make a memorial for them...nothing worked, really. During that time I also managed to make my weapon...it's served me well thus far...after that....I set out...and gathered information...and here I am today...alone...with...j-just my memories..." he cried into his knees. "Mother...father...I-I'm sorry..." he mumbled, shoulders shaking, large tears falling to the floor.  
  
Without thinking about it, Gutt's stood up. He sat next to the boy, and pulled him into his embrace. It was anything but gentle. The metal arm dug into the boys back. The man was silent, expressionless. He stared at the fire and let the boy cry. It was all the comfort the boy had in the world. Inside, Gutts was crying pretty hard too. It rained against outside, again, however, it was a gentle patter that seemed comforting. A bird flew overhead and nestled into a tree. All was still.  
  
A/N: WOOOOO BABY! That's been my longest chapter yet! Sorry if the beginning was kinda dull^^;;; the ending was more fun for me to write!! And! Guess what!? NO PUCK!! *rejoices* And, and, and, Corkus is still dead! HA! AND WILL NEVER RETRUN! Gawd I hate Corkus...oh, btw, if you were confused about something, ask me...I added something in my story for humor that's probably not in the manga but here gutts had a raging hate for birds. He gets an uncontrollable urge to kill them^^;;; the humor in the manga is puck, well, this is my humor to compensate! ^_^;;; anyways- this was a pretty good chapter in my opinion- I had fun writing it! So emotion! Review if you have the time other wis hang on tight kids cuz the next chapter is gonna be spiffy! How Far Does the Heart Travel! 


	4. How Far Will the Heart Travel

~Author's Note~ Wai! Guest chapter time! Konnichiwa! Kohaku no Ramen here! As a good friend of SD, I offered to do this chapter and she was kind enough to do so. Actually... I liked the story line and wanted some glory. *sigh* She always comes up with the ideas... MY fanfic is even her idea. Well, sick of writing that 1st person view, I decided to see if the editor was up to snuff so tally-ho! ... God save us all... *Taps begins to play* My... encouraging... Yes this IS her story and I take no credit for anything but the nature of my style. I'm a little more of a romantic writer than she is so I'll be getting more into emotions and less into actions. Ah the philosopher's way.  
  
BBB4: How Far Will the Heart Travel Story Line by: Sacrificial Dawning Author: KohakuNoRamen  
  
No light shone through the narrow passage way of that cave. Moisture from the pounding rainfall had dampened the entry up to 6 feet and the heat from the recently deceased fire created a thick atmosphere. It wasn't sun rays playing upon the thin skin of his eyelids, photons teasing his retinas, sending signals of the dawn to the brain that awaked the large figure that was Gutts. His dark eye opened and he groaned only slightly from the discomforting cold that was customary of a natural floor. This was no fairy tale. No bright, shining sun to rouse the hero after a battle, after a storm. The man dismissed the notion of cheerful mornings long ago. He'd not waken happily since that one daybreak where the first thing he saw was Casca lying beside him.  
  
"Cas..." He couldn't finish the word aloud. It hurt knowing it wasn't something she could hear. He snorted, dismissing his emotions as he often did. It was the only thing he felt it acceptable to take the coward's way out. He passed his gaze over to the boy, figuring that keeping focused on his surroundings would shift his thoughts to the real world.  
  
Elliot was still sleeping soundly. He had pulled the cloak back over his head, which likely attributed for his continued slumber. The child's chin touched his chest and he snored slightly, a condition brought on by the chill of the storm. The hand that marked his place, the one bearing the brand, fell open and innocent on the ground, now re-wrapped in the yellowing bandage.  
  
Gutts was again reminded of himself. The past emanated from that boy's body. A wave of poignant sorrow washed over his being from that child, the one that shared his pain. He involuntarily touched his calloused fingers to the smooth metal of his false limb. It was colder than usual. He drew his hand away quickly and turned his mouth into a frown. ~Why the hell am I thinking like this? I need to stay focused...it's all his fault, dammit...~ He didn't feel that, really, but he had to at least say it to himself as to protect his masculine pride. He didn't have much else to hold onto other than that.  
  
The man's lips turned up in a sneer. He hated that boy. He hated the silence that reflected his own and the emptying eyes that mirrored both their agony, but most of all, he hated him for being able to sleep in. He wanted to return to that dormant state where he didn't have to think. A bit of saliva rocketed from Gutts's mouth to the dirt floor. The dust collected and coagulated in the liquid. The swordsman snorted and held his sword tight against his shoulder. ~Damn kid... Damn cold...~ He growled as he thought.  
  
The boy opposite the ashen remains of the fire pit moaned and curled up a little more, bringing his knees in tight and resting his forehead on them.  
  
Gutts gasped slightly at the sudden sound and turned to look at him. He snorted, more embarrassed than irritated that the boy was able to shock him. He suppressed a natural urge to blush. He'd let him see his emotions and he wasn't dead. That was something of a problem. He shook his black head. ~Hmpf...killing him would end both our worries...yet...why can't I...~ He took a deep breath to regain his authority moments before the child's eyelids fluttered open.  
  
The metallic sheen of his iris's scanned the cave suspiciously. His body tensed up at the notion of sleeping too long. It was quite obvious what could happen when he did so. He looked up a little when he spotted Gutts, alert and adamantly watching the opening to their hollow. Had he not had the burning want to impress this man, he would have smiled. In a single night, he'd elevated from adversary to role-model. He wanted to survive like he did, to be able to fight his curse as he did.  
  
"It's still dark out." Elliot said monotonously, hiding his emotion just as well as the other.  
  
"Doesn't mean it isn't late." He grunted.  
  
"I guess you're right. The rain gone?"  
  
"No."  
  
Elliot looked to him again. He'd been so kind to him the night before. It was the first attempt somebody's made to comfort him since he lost his mother. Well, it was probably the only time he let himself cry like that too, however. The coldness was almost painful now.  
  
Gutt's looked over without turning his head. "The clouds are still hanging so it'll be a late light if any."  
  
Elliot blinked and sat up a little straighter and nodded. "Yes, of course."  
  
The man nodded in response and went back to his vigilant watch. Then he heard the chirping of the bird that took nest there the night before, after the rain ceased. His blood boiled and he growled a little.  
  
The light brown head of Elliot whipped to the opening. His teeth gritted against the thought of more of the damn demons. "You hear something?" He asked, whispering.  
  
"SHH!" Gutts snapped his head back to glare at him commandingly and his focused gaze turned back to the bit of the outside that shone through.  
  
Elliot looked down at his hand. Funny... it didn't burn and it wasn't bleeding. What was wrong? Was he that skilled to know ah signs of an apostle from far away? Or were the man's ties to the God Hand stronger than his own. Unfortunately for the starry-eyed youth, neither was the case.  
  
The man got up and walked with a swift, long stride right out of the cave.  
  
Nervous, Elliot held back for a moment. Then he heard that trademark cry of his companion and ran out. What he saw appalled him.  
  
Gutts kicked the carcass of a bird who's neck he snapped. "Cursed creature...may you never chirp again..." he growled at remains.  
  
"... What was that...?"  
  
"A bird."  
  
"Why is it... dead?"  
  
"I felt like killing it."  
  
"Why though?"  
  
"I told you. I felt like it."  
  
Elliot just stared at him, his copper eyes blank. He couldn't understand the point of that senseless slaughter.  
  
"Besides, we have something to eat now." Gutts's hulking figure went back to the cave.  
  
The boy stood there staring at the site of the killing. "Was there... really a point to that?"  
  
"Are you coming in?!" The deep voice yelled in a way closer resembling a growl than a question.  
  
"Yes." He turned and shuffled back in, still trying to make sense of the entire situation.'  
  
Gutts had managed to foster a tiny flame in the remnants of the last. The child of the elements was born from the death of its predecessor. As Elliot watched, he felt it was a rather romantic situation. Until, that is, Gutts stabbed at it with the edge of his sword out of frustration. The boy blinked. He was rather crude sometimes, but he still felt connected to him. He figured that somewhere under that bulk, there was a man of many deep thoughts. The idea was comforting  
  
"Damn I'm hungry..." he growled at the fire. He had food now, but it seemed it would be a while before he could prepare it. He commenced to feather and gut the poor creature.  
  
Elliot watched, his mouth watering a little. It had been even longer since he'd had a decent dish, his funds running much thinner than his adult counterpart.  
  
In two hours time, they were both gnawing on the ridiculously small amount of meat on the thin bones of the fowl. Guts kept pulling out shattered bits of the calcium-rich substance and discarding it. Elliot watched the other eat, his own progress rather slow. He was so grateful that there was now somebody there that was willing to share meat with him. Satisfied, he ripped off a piece and savored it in his mouth, lolling it about with his tongue before chewing and swallowing. He looked pensively at the now bare breast bone and looked up.  
  
"Gutts?" He asked quietly, but never dismissing his confidant air.  
  
"Hm?" He grumbled as he tried to pick out the remaining meat from the bird.  
  
"What are you going to do now? Where are you going to go?" He said, the proud aura fading away with his childish question. His steady voice had such a tone that made the inquiry a plea.  
  
Gutts looked up. "Wherever they lie. Wherever I can get a hold of...those." He pointed to the beheliet around his neck.  
  
Elliot quietly touched it and said, "I don't have a set destination..."  
  
The man blinked, understanding what the boy was trying to say. "If you're trying to ask if you can come, the answer is no. I have no use for scrawny runts following my around like a stupid dog."  
  
The child's face flushed, but it wasn't obvious in the red glow of the camp fire. He looked down slightly hurt by his words. "No, I was just asking for suggestions." He said calmly, though his body was heating up. He was just disgraced. He couldn't believe he was humbling himself like that, but he was even more surprised by the reluctance of his companion to comply with his beg.  
  
Gutts stared at the face. It was a strong one, proud. His eyes still entranced him. He thought about his comrade, Ricket. The child he'd grown to know, though older still than this one, couldn't even comprehend his pain, and that boy had seen a lot in his short life. ~His mother must have been beautiful,~ he thought, studying the visage in the firelight, ~if she was anything like this boy.~  
  
The pang in Elliot's heart was wrenching. He just assumed that the man cared about him, being as though he took the time to comfort him. "I... I just want to get back at those damned beasts for hurting my village and... my mother." He said, his jaw clenched tightly so that he wouldn't cry.  
  
"We all do."  
  
The boy blinked. "What...?"  
  
"I want to get back at them, too. They killed everyone dear to me... they stole the soul of one dear to me... and they destroyed the spirit of one I love..."  
  
It was now the child's turn to stare. The tawny youth felt warm suddenly. He was letting him know; maybe he would let him join in the fight.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Feeling sorry won't do a thing to bring them back...bring her back..."  
  
"I could help you, you know... You can't beat them on your own. You said it yourself how strong they were!" The boy stood up. "I can do it though! I'm strong enough to be with you! I've proved it!" He spoke loudly and almost as if Gutts had been challenging his abilities.  
  
The man blinked his open eye, but remained silent. He couldn't tell this child to go away, for the sake of his sanity he couldn't, but he couldn't tell him that he could accompany him. His quest was far to dangerous for the likes of a child.  
  
"I can!" He was yelling now. "I promise you! Take me with you! Let me prove myself."  
  
"Hmph." He grunted. It was, however, with the trace of a smile. "You impress me, Elliot."  
  
The boy blinked and froze. His mouth was still open as he was ready to make another argument.  
  
"However there's no way I'm letting you come. However, if you so choose to follow me I can't stop you. So long as you don't get in my way and don't cry if you're gonna get hurt." His smile broadened into a smirk.  
  
Elliot bristled at the comment. "I wouldn't cry if I was in the clutches of an apostle, beign ripping limb from limb, without a hope in the world." He growled.  
  
"Heh. Fine. We're agreed then."  
  
The tawny-haired youth couldn't help but smile. He tried with every bit of manliness in him to restrain it and create a frown, but it only resulted in an awkward half smile. "Fine." He stated, trying to sound indifferent, while, in reality, his heart was palpitating with a vigorous fervor.  
  
The two sat opposite each other, both trying to hide the smiles that they knew would come. They compensated by closing their eyes as to not embarrass the other further. At last, companionship wasn't a farfetched notion. It was now just a question of how much they would sacrifice. How far would these two hearts, these reflective souls, be willing to travel?  
  
Gutts stood as soon as any form of food had been stripped from the winged thing. "We can make it to the next town by nightfall if we hurry." He said coldly. He'd regained his distant disposition and was planning on keeping it for some time.  
  
Elliot got to his feet, now calmed as well. He lifted handles of each crescent blades and spread them, tossing the chain over his head and around his neck. He pulled the hood over his head and stood straight and composed with the ever-dulling blades precariously hanging against his cotton shirt. "Alright. I'm done."  
  
With a grunt and a nod, Gutts took the lead, sheathing his large sword and tugging his own cloak protectively over his synthetic arm. Elliot followed behind him at a distance. It was close enough for the child to feel secure, but far enough for him to feel independent.  
  
They reverted to their silence as they walked. The crunching gravel and snapping twigs spoke enough to the both of them. The sounds assured each that there was another with them, they weren't alone any longer. Some of the dark cloud surrounding their lives was dissipating, returning to white purity just as the rain clouds in the heavens strove to accomplish. It was surreal, especially to the one at the head. His life had been nothing but one event after another that was to break his spirit. Perhaps he survived to build this kid's future to be better than his own. ~Stop getting so sensitive... He's a worthless boy...he's going to help me defeat that damned Godhand... that's all.~  
  
As he became desensitized to the sound of the trail, he became acutely aware of another sound.  
  
-Ching-klack ching-klack-  
  
His first impulse was that it was the chain connecting the sickles, but he realized something that seemed out of place with that theory. The sound was light, muffled. It was delicate and chiming, not rough as a heavy link would be. He shuddered at the dawning of reality. The beheliet. The more he thought about that egg-shaped pendant about the boy's neck, the louder the sound became.  
  
-Ching-Klack Ching-Klack-  
  
Gutts grit his teeth. It was tormenting, taunting. That boy had a beheliet and he didn't. His sense of camaraderie was dying under the poison of jealousy. His hand balled into a fist and he sneered at the road ahead. It was a few hours before the tops of village buildings were visible. But by then, the sound was deafening.  
  
-CHING-KLACK CHING-KLACK-  
  
He quickened his pace and the long-legged boy complied to the speed. Gutts was almost disappointed he was able to keep up. He wanted that sound to be gone; he wanted it to stop haunting him.  
  
There was no watchman here. It was a tiny town and it was easily accessed. Gutts rummaged through his belongings to search for some money. He was angry and he'd walked all day. He needed to eat something or have a drink in the least. The sound still followed him, ringing in his ears. The resonance was astounding. ~His shirt should be muffling it. ~ He rationalized. But nothing worked.  
  
-Ching-ting-ting-Klack-ack-ack-  
  
He growled involuntarily, breaking the company's long avowed silence.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Gutts flinched at the voice. "Nothing." He hissed.  
  
Elliot fell silent again. He didn't understand why he appeared so angry. He was fine last time they spoke.  
  
Recovering a few tarnished coins and securing them in his large, sweating palm, he turned his head, glancing back sharply at the child. "Let's just eat something." He grunted.  
  
The boy nodded in agreement. He was elated. Two meals in a single day! That wasn't something that often happened to orphaned vagabonds. "Where are we staying for the night?"  
  
"I'll find something."  
  
"... Alright." He looked straight ahead. ~Why is he being like this again? I thought we were friends...~  
  
They entered a dingy tavern, as taverns tend to be. He sat down in a rough chair and put his weapon over his legs. Elliot sat across from him, studying his expression and trying to make a logical assumption about it. Gutts snorted and hit his fist on the table, trying to catch the attention of one of the serving wenches.  
  
It was probably a solid twenty minutes before one of the women gathered enough courage to greet the visitors. "M-may I 'elp ye suh's?" She spoke with a thick lower-class accent.  
  
"I want whatever the hell you're cooking here today." He growled at her. "And I waited a long time so you better be quick about it, woman."  
  
She swallowed hard and nodded and shuffled off in a hurry.  
  
Elliot glanced at him. "What's your problem...you seem angered suddenly."  
  
"I'm not." He spat out the words.  
  
"You just yelled at tha-"  
  
"Look kid." He interrupted, slapping the pinewood table with his hand. "If you're going to be following me, you better stop asking personal questions."  
  
The boy just blinked in surprise. They had a brotherhood, a common bond, why would he be so cruel. "Yes. I understand." He said coolly despite his inner turmoil.  
  
The food came, but its consumption lacked the personal touch that their last meal had. They didn't speak or look to eachother. The meat seemed to taste strange to Gutts, far to bitter for his liking. "Lets go." He got to his feet and slung the sword onto his back again.  
  
Elliot looked up. His plate was still half full, but he obeyed. He didn't want to break this pact. He was thankful that he got to eat that much at least. Gutts started back out the door without paying. The server that had worked their table tried to protest, but she was quieted with a glare from Gutts and his retort.  
  
"I wasn't satisfied. It took too long and it wasn't up to my standards." He sneered.  
  
The woman whimpered slightly and stepped back, holding her empty tray to her half-exposed chest.  
  
Without a sound, he went out the door.  
  
Elliot followed and stared at the floor. He couldn't make eye contact with the poor lady. Her reaction had induced a seldom-felt twinge of guilt. It wasn't an emotion he preferred, to say the least.  
  
Being as though the meal went unpaid for, they were able to arrange for a small room at a local inn. It was in no better condition than the tavern. It was dirty and unkempt and most of the things were stolen from it. There was a single candle stick left with a half-burnt stick of wax in it and, luckily, a full oil lamp. Gutts sat in a wooden chair. It was covered with a stuffed cushion to compensate for the terrible quality. But when buying in bulk, that was all the residents of that poor community could do.  
  
Elliot set his weapon on the ground as Gutts pulled his down to rest between his legs as usual. The child watched as the man's face, contorted with deep thought and frustration, turned steadily away from his own. He sighed inaudibly and laid down, pushing the weapon on one side of the bed and keeping a pillow safely between the blades and his soft body. Exhausted from a full day's walking, the youth swiftly slept into a slumber.  
  
What the boy was unaware of was that Gutts too had fallen asleep. The contortion had begun as soon as his mind entered that dimension of the unconscious. People in this state are venerable not only to the outside world, but the world they cannot touch. Especially in these days with the country riddled with monsters, one was open to attack from within their own mind. A mind like the Dark Swordsman was a most ideal victim for the treachery of the God's Hand.  
  
"You can't defeat us, blasphemer!" Void bellowed. "You belong to us flesh and blood!"  
  
"I'm not yours to own." Gutts growled  
  
Slan laughed. "Oh! But you are! You were sold to us by Griffith, he gave you to us!"  
  
"I didn't belong to him either!" He yelled, uneasy with her touching that sensitive place in his heart. Griffith's betrayal was a wound never hardened with time.  
  
Conrad hooted with the woman, causing the branded man to grit his teeth against his anger.  
  
"Yes. That anger is what keeps you alive, but it is also what brought you to our holding in the first place." Ubik said, his voice ripping with a truth that brought chills to those that heard his words.  
  
"It can also get me out of here!" Gutts lunged at them in this dream plane, which was, alas, fruitless. He fell on the empty ground and stood up glaring.  
  
"Ha!" Femto cackled, appearing amidst the others. "That fury will send you to your demise, Gutts. Then it shall be you truly belong to me. My world will open up to you and you shall spend your eternity with the rest of those damned soldiers in HELL!" He emphasized the word with pride, this was no longer Griffith.  
  
Femto's appearance shook the poor man. His guard dropped slightly. "G-g- griffith..." He hissed.  
  
Slan and Femto howled in amusement. Ubik smirked and floated over to the man.  
  
"Ah! You seem to have forgotten! Griffith is no longer here. He died to make way for him." He motioned with his hand and the turn of his head to Femto, whose painted lips curled into a cruel smile.  
  
Gutts felt ill, it was a sensation that was so real to him he almost forgot he wasn't awake. He wanted to yell Griffith's name, the name of a dear friend. But he was dead. He abandoned him for power. How could he call a man like that a friend?  
  
"You're body is a fleeting thing and you're soul already knows what awaits it." Void's commanding voice rang.  
  
"Let me BE!" He cried out. He reached for his weapon, but it was no longer there.  
  
"Do you think you'd be permitted to bring that nasty sword in here?" Slan taunted.  
  
Gutts spat on the ground.  
  
"The beheliet's choice is absolute as is the choice of its bearer. You have nothing but your destiny and your destiny is this. Why do you fight us so passionately?"  
  
"It only makes it out to be a sweeter victory." Femto leered, his smirk only deepening.  
  
"I'll defeat that damned thing you call destiny." He spat at the non- existent floor.  
  
His comment sent another wave of laughter through the endless expanse of his mind. Slan looked at him, her hand, palm outward, against her mouth. "You honestly think that you can go against the will of god?"  
  
"I can. And I'll beat it too..." He hissed, his fury was creating a dark cover over his eyes; it was beginning to blind him.  
  
"If you get so adamant, you will fail to remember what you're fighting for." Ubik commented.  
  
"My hate is all I have now..." He growled. He yelled out the war cry that Elliot had been so careful as to warn him against, and with that, he awoke.  
  
The man was panting and his eye peeled through every corner of the tiny room. He noted the child's huddled form on the bed.  
  
~I'll defeat them... I'll defeat god... I'll defeat the damn beheliet...~ He got up from his chair and with a practiced silence, he approached the boy with outstretched hand.  
  
~No second thoughts. I can't be burdened by these things like companionship... Casca... I'll do this for you...~  
  
When morning came, Elliot awoke to a song bird outside his window. At first, he thought it pleasant, then he recalled what happened the last time an innocent flying thing was near them. He sat up, his eyes shooting open. He blinked when he saw nothing in the room. "Gutts?" He called out quietly. "... Gutts?" A little louder...  
  
The boy searched through the rent out, it wasn't a difficult thing, it was square and not very large. He put his hand to his chest to grab hold of his prize for comfort, but he found it was gone. His copper eyes widened at the realization. Gutts had wanted that thing the whole time. Did he feign his emotions?  
  
The boys eyes filled with tears. "Y-you said you'd fight with me... But I see now you're heart doesn't travel as far as mine." He said the last part so hatefully, it would have broken anybody's spirit, but it would hurt nobody more than it hurt him. Without a sound, he took up his weapon at ready in his hands, and made for the next town, the next adventure, the next tragedy.  
  
A/N: Wai! There you have it folks my wonderful editor! Isn't she just awesome!? Anyways, from here on I'll be writing the rest, my editor just wanted to test her skills and take a crack at this! Tell her what you think! Anyways, AHAHAHA!! PUCK BE GONE PUCK IS GONE~lalala, actually expect him next chapter if he HAS any fans ;____; I hate him, anyways, even thought I gave her the basis of what I wanted she did above and beyond what I could have done....I feel inferior suddenly...passing emotion, anyway its gone! Don't expect the next chapters to be this long, my Kohaku gotta liiiiiiiiiil carried away, never the less its all good. I'm having so much fun writing this, unfortunately its almost coming to the conclusion. Thanks for all your spiffy comments though and sorry this onesn ot by me^^;; Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Bye, Bye, Beheliet, Dawn of Odium, Burning Desires 


	5. Dawn of Odium, Thine Burning Desires

Disclaimer: And its just occurred to me I haven't put up a disclaimer yet^^:;; stupid spacy my. And yes indeed, all characters except Elliot belong to the beautiful and brilliant, Kentaro Miura. Yes being a huge berserk fanatic I know how name and really respect him^^:; Anyways, erm, sorry Miura Sama! Heres your disclaimer! I really can't quite figure out his such a cute lil old man like Miura Sama can do.......stuff like.....this... dude....that's odd, talk about the one you least expect!! (For those of you who have the DVD's and saw...erm, read the interview with him get it^^:;; )  
  
A/N: Sacrificial again! Yay! Im back, hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did! I edited the words^__^ hehe, I think Kohaku's an awesome author, anyways, sorry if that bugged you but I will be completeing the story withing 2 or three chapters from now. Read now and enjoy!  
  
~*~BBB5: Dawn of Odium, Burning Desires~*~  
  
"Foolish, human your no match for me..."  
  
"They all say that, you know...however..."  
  
-SHINK-  
  
A large sword was drawn. "They can never seem to keep their tongues in their mouth." With a devilish smirk, a large burly man rushed at a demon lord. He was ghastly and slick with a reeking slime that oozed from his porous body that opened and closed as he moved. His large, green slit eyes suited him well with his gargantuan head. His body was obese, and he cackled in a low, macabre voice.  
  
"Foolis-GYACK." He stopped, his head tilted down. Purple puss seeped from his chest. The man twisted his oversized blade causing a horrid screech from the creature. After which he sliced upward, cutting off the beast's head. It laid there, cradled by its own gore.  
  
"Time for my reward." The man stepped forward, then kneeled and gathered himself an olive looking trinket from the repugnant beast; it was a beheliet. "See you in hell." He stood up and started to walk away, then turned around, and pointed his synthetic arm. The wrist popped opened and a metal ball was placed inside. Another cold smirk. A lever was pulled and out shot a blast of fire and smoke, which was followed by an explosion. The man watched at the beast screamed out for mercy, slowly having his flesh burned away. The man laughed, sheathed his sword, turned his back and walked away. His cape billowed somewhat into the wind.  
  
iNine weeks later.../i  
  
~Betrayal...~ A young boy sat against a wall in a dingy ally. It was dark, the skies were growing colder as winter approached by the day. Farmers were preparing and merchants were and caravans were stocking up to hit the road in hopes of warmer climate in other regions. ~I remember when the skies were like this...father you were such a hard worker...you always made sure we had food...~ Elliot looked to the skies, his cloak overhead, then glared at the ground. ~Never again...~ "Gutts..." he muttered spitefully. He pulled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. His weapon was in either hand, his cloak wrapped around his body and lightly draped over his weapon, he took no chances. Pulling the cloak around him a little tighter, he shivered slightly. "I hate you..."  
  
A caravan passed by slowly, the wheels of the cart creaked. Elliot winced a bit, his mind was so fluttered with emotions right now the wheels made his head pound even more. He heard glass shatter and sat up. A series of curses followed. Elliot didn't bother paying attention. He shivered, he needed shelter, a cloak wasn't going to cut it this winter and above all else he needed food. On several occasions he had tried to catch himself a meal, but he was poor a hunter. ~He wasn't a poor hunter...dammit...~ he wiped a falling tear ~dammit all...~  
  
-SHING-  
  
Elliot sat up quickly and opened his eyes wide- something shot into his cloak. A man ran by an d glared. "YOU! Dog bait, did you see a flying pixie got bye?"  
  
Elliot glared and grabbed onto the handle of his sickle. "Talk to me again and I'll slice your tongue out...." He muttered.  
  
The man laughed "A child insulted me. If I wasn't in such a hurry, you dirty little bastard..." he cursed once more and started running away, left from the alley.  
  
Elliot relaxed a bit, then stiffened and looked in his cloak...it...was...glowing! "What the hell...fairy?"  
  
"Imma elf!!" squeaked the little voice. He fluttered out, his naked body a blue tint; he hugged himself shivering.  
  
"...." He stood up without saying anything and started to walk away.  
  
"H-hey! Hey y-you saved me!! Sh-shouldn't I at least get the honor of knowing your name?"  
  
"If I'd have known you were his I would have plucked your wings off and tossed you to him..."  
  
The little elf blinked in confusion and looked rather hurt, then titled his head...there was something familiar about this boy...however, he just...couldn't...quite put his finger on it...He fluttered after him, his hair whipping back. "He-hey! Wait up."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"But, but I haven't thanked you properly."  
  
He stopped, turned and glared. "If you want to thank me properly do so by buzzing off." He continued.  
  
"Hmpf...what a grump...almost like...Gutts." The little elf shuddered "Oo....when I get my hands on h-EEP!"  
  
The boy had stopped and glared, then extended his hand and grabbed the little elf tightly, squeezing his poor body. "Wh-what....what did you just say!?"  
  
"Ge-get....my hands..."  
  
"NO!!! Who did you say!?"  
  
"G-gutts...?" he asked meekly.  
  
"How the hell do you know that name, bug..." he squeezed him tighter  
  
"EEEP!" he cried and struggled to get out. His eyes widened when a blade was pressed against his neck, he pales, then turned very stiff, "p-please.... please don't!" He cried out.  
  
"Then tell me, How does a bug like you know, Gutts!? Where is he!?" he growled, eyes narrowing, such a spite in his heart.  
  
The elf trembled before the boy's hate, grief, betrayal, all the emotions flooded into his soul clenching his heart, he couldn't speak. He stared teary eyed, barely breathing, shivering in the boy's presences.  
  
Thinking it was because he had such a tight grip about him, Elliot loosened his grip. The elf took in a deep breath. "TH-that, that big lug sold me! And to a merchant!!...and for a ridiculously low price!! The jerk how could he!?"  
  
~G-gutt's...knew this...thing...but how...well, selling him certainly seems like something he'd do...~ "Where is he..."  
  
"I-I don't know....he sold me a couple months ago and that merchant was mean and barely fed me and kept me in that jar and used my for my magic!!" his eyes welled up again as he whined and complained.  
  
Elliot growled and threw him against the wall. "Shit..."  
  
"EEE-"  
  
-SMACK-  
  
The poor little critter hti the wall and slid down, however his wings buzzed before he hit the ground and he rubbed his nose. "Why you..." he charged at him head on.  
  
Looking annoyed, Elliot moved his head to the side, dodging the winged creature and reached out grabbed his ankle, causing the elf to squeak out in pain and fright. He held him upside down in front of him. "Don't charge when you're so angered." He muttered and let him go, then started walking off down the street.  
  
The elf tilted his head "Huh...he's not really that bad of a guy...unlike Gutts..." he fumed and fluttered after the boy "H-hey!! Hey come back here!!"  
  
He stopped "Make it quick, I'm tired of hearing your voice."  
  
"L-look. We're both looking for Gutts! Let me come with y-"  
  
"No."  
  
"I need to find him and make him pay for what he did to me!!"  
  
"And you think a runt like you is going t-"he stopped himself. This sounded familiar. His lower lip trembled. He was acting like the one person he had ever admired. "...fine. Just don't talk."  
  
"Yay!! Thank you!! I'm Puck by the way."  
  
"Elliot." He refused to follow the same path as that man. He was determined to beat his hate. He wasn't going to succumb to it and let himself be taken over...he refused to sink to Gutts level...  
  
A week passed. Neither Gutts nor Elliot had a clue to where the was; despite their desperate attempts. Bother searched for revenge; one for his heart and the other for his hate. It was late into the evening. Many had cleared out of the bars and taverns feared to be caught walking around by the castle's guards. Gutts however had different feelings about this situation. The bartended eyes him nervously, afraid he might be one of...them, or perhaps an outsider hoping to plague trouble. He swallowed "S- sir are you-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well sir."  
  
"Get me another."  
  
"Right away sir." The bartended quickly got him a medium jug of mead and placed it before the crude man.  
  
He took it and held it in his good arm and stared at his reflection in the golden surface. He placed his hand to his eyes then pounded his fist on the table. "Shit..." he muttered scornfully. He exhaled slowly and took an obscene amount into his system at once then pounded it on the tables and wiped the excess around his mouth with his arm. His fingers toyed with a blue beheliet around his neck; Elliot's beheliet. ~No regrets...~  
  
The bartender watched his hand go from one place to the next, then stared at the beheliet curiously; however found it best not to question about it. Instead he busied himself with cleaning the countertop. "So who runs this dump of a town?"  
  
"E-excuse me sir?"  
  
Another figure walked in, cloaked in black as well. It was short, and sat down at a table and rung its cloak from the ongoing rain outside.  
  
"I said who runs this shitty town."  
  
The figured watched Gutts with intrigue.  
  
"Uh-uh...erm...t-the mayor of course."  
  
"I see. What can you tell me about this mayor?" A cold smirked played on his lips. The bartender was sweating; his sadistic mind found joy in breaking down this poor mans nerves.  
  
"We-well...he-he's decent...however, instead of taxes...h-he...he sometimes takes our children...as pa-payment. They're only temporary servants h- however...that's what I was told...they'll come back within a few months t- times..."  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
"Well, the system has only started a few months ago...we started seeing less and less of the mayor...and when we did end up seeing him again he had a cold, evil even look in his eyes. I-it was horrid if his gaze met you...He had always been a sickly old man...then one day I guess he just got better...however around that time his only son died...that's when he told us about his new policy and raised out taxes...my daughter was taken. I...I should get her back..s-soon though...my prescious baby...when she comes back...I'm leaving. I don't care if I sell this place or not. I want what's best for my little girl and I. She lost her mother to the plague, you know..." Gutts nodded able to symphonize. "When she comes back we're gathering what we can take and leaving...I hope they haven't mistreated her."  
  
Gutts snickered a bit. "Old man, you're better off leaving now. She's dead. She died the moment she walked in that castle-"  
  
"Wh-WHAT!?" The old man suddenly looked pained, his eyes widened and he breathed rapidly. His hands started to shake "S-sir....sir do you know where they took her!? DO you know what they did to her!? Gawd please tell me this is a cruel hoax..." his chest pounded with pain and his small chubby body shook.  
  
"Puh." He smirked again, the man shuddered before his gaze. Gutts took a casual sip from the jug. "Its no joke. And I take that as a insult you think I would stoop so low as to be one of them. But I've seen this happen. You se old timer, first, they're gonna take yer daughter and most likely rape her. Who know, then, slowly, all her limbs will be removed. One. By. One. If she's not dead they might cut her open in all sorts of areas. If she doesn't bleed to death by then, she'll be eaten alive."  
  
The old bartenders sudden misery was in effable. He fell to his knees and wept. Pressing his forehead against the cabinet. A few wine bottles jingled. He took his hand and slammed it into the bottles, knocking them away, cutting his flesh open. The alcohol burned his opening wounds. He screamed out in misery.  
  
Gutts took another sip from his jug then laughed. "There's no use in crying over it now. If that's how you're going to spend your life you might as well end it now." He smirked and stood. Placing a few coins on the table he set a knife next to them. "It's al up to you, old timer. But rest assure, your daughter is dead. And she was eaten. What happened before that I can only tell you from my past experiences. The old man sobbed bitterly. Gutts watched him a little longer smirking, then spat on the floor and turned to leave. He eyes the figure in the corner momentarily, then dismissed his suspicions and walked out, putting the hood over his head. He heard the old man's sobs no longer.  
  
He walked slowly down the cobble stone path of the town. It was dark and grim. He eyes from side to side. ~So...now it's children...~ And old woman screamed in the distance. Her voice pleading and desperate. Gutts looked from side to side and saw some guards dragging a sickly looking boy out of the house. A woman who looked to be his mother was upon her knees, grabbing at the guards legs to spare her little boy and take her. ~Pitiful.~ He walked past it without looking. He walked along the path, and continued to hear the woman screaming and weeping for her child's freedom. However, at an awkward point, he heard nothing of that sort no more. At first he thought they killed her, however he heard another noise. It sounded like a chain. ~What the...~ The woman soon sounded happy, thankful, choked by her tears, she ran into her house with her child and slammed the door hiding. Gutts turned at the heeled and hurried back. He stopped in front of three corpses. One had his head cleanly swept off, blood oozing into the cobblestones. Another had his chest ripped open and the third had half of his neck still attached. He prodded one with his foot, watching them indifferently. ~Someone sure has balls...~ He shook his head and turned around looking at the woman's house. All the lights soon went out. And the windows were drawn. Gutts turned and left. ~One less meal for you, you dirty bastard...~  
  
Elliot was at the gates of the castle. His sickles dripped with thick, crimson, blood.  
  
"Wow, Elliot, your AMAZING!" Puck's eyes sparkled as he watched the youth with admiration. "You sure did a wonderful thing saving that woman's child."  
  
"Whatever..." he looked up and down at the gate. "This is the place."  
  
"Yeah...seems like it. I can't believe you managed to find Gutts!! But why didn't you-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" he screamed threatening him with the bloody crescent blade. He glared, hand trembling."  
  
"EEP!" He fluttered higher and shivered a bit. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!"  
  
"I have my reasons. I'm not ready to see him..." his teeth clenched, fists balled, and his body trembled. "I'll never forgive him..." he wiped a tears forming his eye.  
  
Puck looked at the boy with a sheer look of pity. He hugged himself and trembled. The boys sorrow was overwhelming. He bit his lip "Elliot..."  
  
He looked up, than grabbed the bars. "Here is goes then..." He took a deep breath and started to climb up, however, his action was ceased. His eyes widened. Pain. That's all he felt. He ran through his shoulder. He screamed and fell back a bit, tears welled in his eyes. He felt behind him, there was a knife in his back. Quickly, he pulled it out letting out another terrible cry. He held his throbbing shoulder ad looked behind him trembling.  
  
It was Gutts.  
  
His eyes widened, fear soon turned to hate and he took out his sickles fighting the pain. ~You've been through worse than this...~  
  
"I had a funny feeling you were here." He smirked drawing his sword. "However, your not going any farther runt..."  
  
'I...I...I am no runt..."  
  
"GUTTS!! YOU BIG BULLY!!!" Puck fluttered over angrily and started hitting his minute fists started Gutt's broud shoulder. "JERK!"  
  
"GYAH!! YOU!? I thought I sold you dammit!!"  
  
"Yeah well, NYAH! I got away! And this boy saved me!! And was a LOT nicer to me than you, you big meany!"  
  
Gutts glared, held up his two fingers and flicked the elf away.  
  
"EEE!" he fell to the ground and whined.  
  
Elliot trembled. "Give me back my beheliet." He said in a commanding, malicious voice.  
  
"If you want it so bad, boy you're going to have to slice off my neck."  
  
"Without hestitation..." he ran at him, sickles to his side.  
  
Gutts blocked them easily with his humongous sword. He smirked. "I can break those measly scraps of metal you call a weapon in tw-"  
  
-WHAP-  
  
Gutt's was hit in the face with two boots and stumbled back a bit. Elliot had managed to swing himself upwards, using the curved blades as a guide. He fell to the side and flung a sickle at him. Gutt's smirk. It hit him directly into his arm. Blood sprang from the wound. "You make me laugh, you little bastard. Your childish tricks can't beat me. Neither can your puny weapons." Gutts held over his metallic arm, his arms clamped around it, the magnetic force was attracted to the metal handle. "Let me show you what I'm made of, boy..."  
  
"GUTTS!! STOP!!" Puck flew in front of Elliot and held out both his arms to the side and glared. "He's just a BOY!"  
  
"Stay out of this, Puck...it's my figth and I'll-  
  
"Kill you if I have too..." Both Gutts and Elliot had said those words in unison. Elliot stiffened. Gutts eyes widened. Guilt flooded into his system at the sudden realization why this child had taken such an impact of his emotions all that while ago.  
  
Elliot bit his lip and took a few steps back and tugged at his weapon. There eyes met for a moment. A certain understanding entered the both of their hearts. Gutts stepped forward, making the first move and walked to him. He slapped Puck aside (who wailed as he fell and hit a puddle of blood- whose blood it was he couldn't tell) and walked to Elliot. He ripped the weapon from the metal, then dropped it in front of him. "Their killing children here..."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"So it was you."  
  
"I wasn't expecting you to be there."  
  
"Nor was I."  
  
"If we can get this done before dawn we'll be able to get some sleep before heading out."  
  
He nodded. "I see."  
  
"You don't have to go."  
  
"I want my beheliet back."  
  
Gutt's smirked, "Come and get it then..." he lept up and started climbing the bars quickly, ape like.  
  
Puck watched them in utter confusion. "Wh-what!? We-weren't you two about to rip eachother limb from limb a few minutes ago!! W-wait!!" Elliot jumped up and followed him quickly. He shot after them bewildered; no one told him anything! Human's confused the poor little elf.  
  
It was an easy path to get in, leaving a trail of dead men behind. They stormed into the castle, easily taking down any man that came at them. Puck proved to be useful to Elliot, unlike Gutts he didn't have a swallon pride, he allowed Puck to heal him when needed. They got to the main throne room of the mayor.  
  
"Can you handle this kid?"  
  
"I've fought off a couple all on my own before..."  
  
"Right, whatever." He narrowed his eye. And stood tall, sword at his hand. "Here goes nothing..."  
  
Elliot nodded, crutching down, ready to dash in and kill at sight. Puck hid inside the hood of Elliot's cloak and trembled. Gutts inhaled deeply, then ran forward and with a single swing brought down the huge doors and ran in. Elliot charged in too and looked around.  
  
"No one's here..."  
  
"I do have eyes, boy..."  
  
"Yes but...where could they be..."  
  
"Stay on guard...our friend should be here somewhere..."  
  
"The dungeon?"  
  
"No, he knows we're here..."  
  
"Then wh-"  
  
"SH!" Gutts held up his sword and glared looking around. Elliot held his breath and looked around, his hands trembling a bit; the silence was nerve wrecking.  
  
"Welcome...Black Swordsman." A voice said from the shadows. In was low and pure evil. Puck squeaked and huddled into a ball trembling, sweat pulsating from his temple.  
  
"E-evil..." he muttered and bit his lip."  
  
Elliot and Gutts whipped their heads in the voices direction.  
  
It was a man. It was tall, lanky and skinny, almost to the point of anorexia. His cheeks were hollow and he had a small, sharp nose. His eyes were carved deep into his skin. His fingers were long, bony and his wrists were padded lightly with nothing but flesh. "How good of you to come...I'm sorry you're going to have to leave so soon."  
  
Elliot smirked, "Ha, and what's an old bastard like you going to do, you're all skin and bones."  
  
The man glared and clenched his fists, then smirked, "Brought a child with you I see? Well...let see how good this one tastes, eh?"  
  
Elliot glared and growled a bit.  
  
Gutts simpered. "Like the taste of children, eh? Well, let me wash that taste down with some of your own blood...." He charged at him with a loud roar that rang throughout the halls.  
  
A hideous metamorphous began. His cheeks became fat and his eyes small, squinting, his clothes ripped and four arms ripped through his flesh counting up to 6 in the end. His body became budging, his arms long and skinny however. His flesh grew to be a boiling red color and spikes aligned his back. He smirked his plump cheeks, sharp, daggered teeth showing. Gutts stopped and glared and took a few steps back as the beasts tail whipped around with a huge sickle at the end. It hit a support beam and knock down part of the ceiling. Gutts dove and covered his neck ,debris flinging everywhere. Elliot dropped to the ground and covered his neck, then rolled out of the way as the tail slammed where he used to be. "Come to me my precious little dinner..."  
  
Elliot bolted up and glared. ~He's slow...but powerful...dammit...~ Puck fluttered out quickly "AAAIIEE!" he screamed and hid under some rubble trembling, he stared wide eyed, taking in all the emotions, he felt like his chest was going to rip open "...." He was in shock, cowering under the debris.  
  
Another olive beheliet hung from the demons left arm.  
  
Gutts sprang up from the rubble, letting out a fearful war cry and charged at the demon, planting his sword into his back. The demon screamed out as blood gushed from his back. Gutts covered his eye quickly as blood squirted upon him. Thrusting his sword up ward he took a good portion of flesh from the back, He wailed and spun his tail around, whipping it at Gutt's side. He collided with the wall, blood came from his nose and he spat some from his mouth. He winced "Shit..." he looked at his leg, his pants were soaking with crimson bodily fluids. "You're gonna pay for that you fat ass..." he charged at him again. The demon laughed. It was cut short as a sickle sashayed into his closed eye. He howled out in agony and took a few steps back . Elliot ripped his blade from the eye. The demonic creature roared stumbling back. Gutts brought him his sword and brought it down on the beasts tail. It fell to the side. Elliot swung another sickle, the larger one this time and cut off two of its arms.  
  
Gutts hovered over him smirked "How do you like the taste of your own blood?" he smirked.  
  
Elliot walked over aw well, reeling in his sickles, letting them slash over the surface of the devil's skin. He held them in both his hands panting.  
  
"Plea...se.....do-don't....kill me..."  
  
Gutts laughed. Once again the halls rung with his cold voice. He smirked and held out his metal arm. Several arrows came from his repeating crossbow, shooting into the demons mouth. He screeched and wailed, body contouring in pain with each blow.  
  
"Don't...want....d-death..." his eyes suddenly shot open with fright... "D-don't...w- want...death."  
  
His beheliet slid off his body and cribbed itself in the monsters gore. Slowly, the jumbled face began to slide.  
  
Gutts laughed. "You're going to die. At least die with honor you dirty coward. This is for those children..." he shot an arrow into his other eye. "This is for those whose parents you took..." the arrow this time shoved itself into the bridge of its nose. "And finally this is fo-"he was cut off. The devil's eyes were wide, blood was flowing, however it was Elliot's look of sheer terror that caught his eye. "What is it, boy?"  
  
Elliot couldn't move, he was shaking, his weapon dropped.  
  
Gutts raised a brow, then followed his eye line and blinked, his eyes widned as well. "SHIT!!!" He kicked the beast, no good, he brought his sword up to end the demons life, however his concentration had been broken by an blaring scream. He winced, his eyes widened like a man mans and he trembled. Memories flooded into his mind. He turned and looked to the beheliet. It was assembled. It was screaming, blood flowed from the eyes of the devil's charm.. The scenery slowly around them changed. Hell was broken loose. Outside the sun was poking its head from the horizon. It was the dawn of odium.  
  
A/N: Dude if I was a reader I'd be pissed at that damend author who just left the story there...I'd flame him or her with hate mail, stalk em, hunt them down anything to get them to finish that chapter then and there. Anyways, I hop such is not the case with you all! ^^;; I hope you enjoyed the segment, finally!! Death! Blood! Gore! I like violence^__^woot! And I actually typed up a long chapter! NO I wasn't trying to beat Kohaku, its just how it turned out. Anyways, yeah, I added puck with SUCH disdain...gawd I hate puck to the depts. Of my soul....he should die....Ive only read the first three manga and seen the entire series of Berserk twice I might add^^ and I wasn't quite so sure about his character so I took what I knew and tried to do him as best as I could- sorry if I screwed him up. Anyways, next chapter he's unconscious so its all good. I really hope you're enjoying this. I'm trying to add as many Berserk elements as I can in order to bring you the most accurate fic of Miura-Sama's brilliant work, sorry If its not too close, however I think the scene at the tavern was pretty accurate, anyways, enjoy and I hope to see you all next time around in chapter 6, Heaven. ^__^ any Elliot fans yet? Lol, he amuses me! Tootlez all and be sure to tell me if I'm screwing up anywhere! Thanks!  
  
Side Note: Odium means hate for all of those who don't feel like looking it up^^;;; 


	6. Heaven in Hell

A/N: Don't have much to say! Except I hate puck- lol. I started this chapter right after the last one and finished it in about 2 good hours. Sit back and enjoy the elimax of, Bye, Bye, Beheliet! You're in for a surprise:  
  
BBB6: Heaven in Hell  
  
"D-dammit...dammit all..." stuttered Gutts. He glared as the world around him took shape. The sky was black as coal and the land was frigid. Glaciers came forth from the ground; tall pointed structures. An alter embraced the gory remains of the demonic mayor.  
  
"G-gutts..." muttered the youth in a shrill voice.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He glared, looking around. His eyes widened; those weren't glaciers, they were a mountain of...corpses! They were piled up high, frozen, each with a more terrifying look then the last.  
  
Elliot hugged himself and fell to his knees trebling, his eyes widened "m- momma....p-pappa...I...I'm sorry..."  
  
Gutts looked to him "Dammit..." I knew I shouldn't have brought him... He glowered and ran to his side and kneeled down. "Snap OUT Of it dammit!! Pull yourself together before-"  
  
"Ho ho ho..." A massive worm broke the ice and burst from it, his hands wielded together with a menacing, yet, almost childish look upon his face. "Ho ho ho..." It was none other than Conrad.  
  
A lake of ice lay in front of them. It cracked, then broke open, dark light shot out and slowly, rose Slan, her wings shielding her naked body. She smirked; the wings sprouted open and she sat in the air with a seductive smirk upon her face and pushed her hair back.  
  
A shadow came from the sky and down dropped Ubik. He smirked and floated around Gutts and Elliot with intrigue and cackled.  
  
Gutts grabbed hold of the boy and held him, protecting him. He glared, "Stay strong, Elliot..."  
  
Elliot looked up, eyes watery, it was the first time he had ever used his name. He bit his lip and nodded scrunching his shoulders together, pushing himself against Gutts more.  
  
A dark sun shone up in he sky and slowly melted, as it did it formed a shape.  
  
"Archangel Void! You have come to me!!" cried the mayor.  
  
Last but not least, the red devil came from the sky, his arms spread outward and he gently glided down and perched onto the top of a glacier.  
  
"Lord Femto! I'm honored you grace me with your presence..." Tears dripped down the man's face.  
  
Femto smirked his purple lips, however, he was watching Gutts. "Still strong I see. So glad we have this opportunity to meet again....Gutts..."  
  
Gutts eyes widened with insanity. He grabbed his sword, letting go of Elliot and stood up. "GRIFFITH!!!" he cried out with such indescribable hate. He charged up at him, then yelled and fell forward as his neck bled. He stood up quickly and continued his charge.  
  
Femto laughed callously. "Mortal, you still don't understand. I. Own. You."  
  
Elliot's eyes widened. It couldn't be. He winced and looked down at his hand, blood ran down it; he cradled it and slowly reached for his weapon...  
  
"SO!" Ubik popped up out of nonentity and smirked. "We have another one on our hands...heh heh..."  
  
Elliot screamed and jumped back trembling, pain seared through his hands. "Ah..ah-ah..." Tears brimmed his eyes as he scooted back, however Ubik pressed forward.  
  
"Yes...pain...terror...and just a hint of sorrow...I love it all child...welcome home..."  
  
"N-no....no no..."  
  
"Welcome...to Hell..." he cackled and flew up into the air suddenly, spiraling.  
  
Elliot yelped and stood up and dove for his weapon, standing up again. Femto looked to him, and smirked. "A...dare I say, friend?" he smirked "My, my, humans are silly."  
  
"I think it's...wonderful...the hate...the passion...the sorrow...its all there..." commented Slan. She smirked and licked her lips, casually cupping one of her breasts in her hands and squeezed it. "Mm....I love it all..."  
  
"Ho ho ho...hello, mayor...ho ho ho..."  
  
Archangel Void slowly turned his head toward the mayor and pointed his long boned finger. "You who have been ordained by the laws of fate have opened a cleave for us and brought us here in your pitiful attachment to your health."  
  
The mayor looked up with grateful eyes. "Thank you my Lord Archangel Void...I am in your servitude..."  
  
Femto stepped forward. "However, in order for us to grant your burning desire, you must first present a sacrifice."  
  
"Mm...a tasty sacrifice..." craved Slan, her other hand took up her other breast smirking.  
  
"Ho ho ho...sacrifice..."  
  
Ubik floated around him. "However, Mayor, this proves to be a rather...difficult task...in order to take part in such a demonic ritual..."  
  
"You must first open a fissure in your heart..." Conrad opened his eyes a bit, smirking.  
  
"And sever any last remains of your humanity, causing a burst of evil surge..." finished Ubik. He laughed cruelly and floated upside down around him.  
  
Femto smirked. "And, unfortunately, you haven't anything of the sort."  
  
"Wh-what!? But, but...please...please my lord, Femto! Archangel Void!! Do not leave me like this I beg of you!!!"  
  
Ubik laughed and floated around. "Oh dear...I do remember another time like this..."  
  
"Ooo...it was certainly...tasty...the emotions...the sorrow...everything..." Slan licked her lips again and closed her eyes. "Ah..."  
  
"Ho ho ho...it's a shame your mayor ship that you didn't attach yourself to anyone after the death of your...dear, dear, boy...oh ho ho ho..."  
  
Femto grinned slightly.  
  
Ubik floated around. "You poor, dear, son. Remember when you were on your death bed? So many emotions flooded into your mind. Your only son right by your bed side..."  
  
"P-please...please no...don't remind me...please, Lord Ubik!!" pleased the mayor, his life draining little by little.  
  
"You held that beheliet in your hands and cried out. You had your burning desires...and we granted them...you did not hesitate when we asked for the phrase..."  
  
"I sacrifice this boy to you..." cackled Conrad as he malevolently, mocked the voice the mayor used and danced around a bit.  
  
"STOPPIT!" screeched the mayor pitifully.  
  
Gutts stroked Elliot's hair slightly glaring and growling, his neck burning with pain as they flickered toward him and away. His whole neck was bloody and rung with pain. He looked down at his small companion noticing he was feeling the same pain and he clenched his teeth. "Dammit..."  
  
"Your words can't stop me, mayor, no, no they can't indeed." Ubik smirked. "Do you remember the look on the boys face, as our servants ripped him limb. From. Limb. We devoured his flesh and feasted on his blood. And all you did was watch, you took form for the first time, reborn and joined in out little feast." He laughed.  
  
Slan held up her hands. "Glorious. Oh it was glorious. I remember it all." She smirked, her wings opening and she hovered a few feet in front of him. "And from that point on, you wanted everyone to feel your pain...the pain of a lost child...the hate...ooo..."  
  
Conrad opened his eyes just a bit once more. "And now we're going to sit and watch you die, mayor...and watch as the demons come for your soul and take you straight to hell where you will join the millions of other souls, losing your identity and soon just becoming part of the tide."  
  
Femto opened his wing slightly. "You see, you belong to us now, dearest devil. Welcome to your destiny..." The mayor screamed out, and soon, that was the last thing that came out of his month as a wave of deviled souls rose up and snatched his soul from his decaying body.  
  
Gutts stood up instantly and held up his sword. "GRIFFITH!!!" A feeling of rage came over him quickly. He acted on the first instinct to kill at the sound of Femto's voice and he charged, his sword over head.  
  
"GUTTS!! NO!!" Elliot stood up quickly, looking at his hand, and chased after him.  
  
The glaciers started to crack and melt. Water soon leached down the smooth, vertical surface. The bodies arose, only this time as demons, each chanting the same thing, "Saaacccrrriiifffiiiccceeee...."  
  
Elliot's eyes widened. He stepped back a bit and held his weapon, close to his chest. The demons, each more horrific than the last started to climb down from each other. They all varied in size, shape, form and no two were alike. Elliot watched as the hundreds closed in on the area.  
  
"Give us.....the sac....rifice...blood...we want...their blood..." they called out to the Godhand.  
  
Gutts leapt in the air about to hurtle his blade into Femto's skull. Femto merely smirked, held up his hand, and a blast of energy projected from his hand, then whipped into Gutts, knocking him back. Blood gashed from his neck and he writhed with pain on the floor.  
  
Puck looked around, eyes widened and trembling. "GUTTS!!" He screamed and fluttered toward him. The impact, however, sent out a boulder flying and hit the little elf in the head, causing him to fall. He didn't rise again, however his life hadn't been cut short yet.  
  
"GUTTS!!" a voiced cried out to him.  
  
Gutts slowly rose; his eyes widened, his was being encircled by a hoard of demons. He looked left and right until his eyes caught Elliot's who also was suffering a similar experience. Gutts swung his sword in one huge circle and diced the bodies in half, getting soaked with blood of all colors; then he charged toward Elliot.  
  
Elliot swallowed, then glared. What was he doing? How did he allow himself to become so afraid suddenly? No...he promised Gutts. He wasn't going to break his promise like he broke his trust. With a loud yell, he ran and through his sickles, then leapt in the air traveling with his flying blade. As the razor hit the demons chest, Elliot bounced off its chest, ripping the blade upwards, bringing his other blade deep into the neck of another. He brought his first blade shot down into the head of a different one. He landed on his feet and held both sickles in his hand and glared around. He wasn't going to be taken with ease; not at all. A claw shot down, however, from a fallen beast and hit him right in the shoulder, he screamed and ran forward, sliding it out, then held his shoulder. He trembled as the beast opened its mouth and with the last of its strength leapt forward.  
  
-CREEECH-  
  
A heavy sword came between the beast's eyes and tore open its head. Gutts smirked, then looked to the boy. "Hurry while we can, boy...we're going to get out of this alive..."  
  
Elliot smirked back and nodded holding up his fist. "Yeah, and when we do we can rub it in those damned assholes' faces."  
  
Gutts nodded, smiling a bit and placed a hand on his head. However, the period of joy ended as he shoved Elliot forward and on his rear; a demon's horn had slammed down in where they prior stood.  
  
Elliot held his shoulder, but was forced to let go as he went hand-to-hand with one of the creatures. He slashed forward, Elliot would block with a sickle; he'd use his other hand and Elliot would block with his other sickle. The demon laughed and shoved a talon from his foot into the boy's gut.  
  
"NO!! ELLIOT!!!" Gutts ran forward and cut the beast in half and knelt to Elliot's side, he pushed him away and stood up shakily. "I....I'm fine..." he muttered, wincing, he wasn't going to cry. On the contrary; he smirked. "I feel just fine..."  
  
Gutts eyed him, and then nodded. Adrenaline worked miracles when you were enticed by such a battle. Gutts charged into the crowd of demons, Elliot broke away and aimed at his own.  
  
Void shook his head.It's useless, humans. You cannot do a thing. Fate has chosen you and you belong to the devils of Hell. So long as you carry that mark your blood is tainted and it will forever remain ours.   
  
Elliot looked up and trembled slightly. The voice in his head rang. His eyes widened, it all became so clear to him...so, very, clear...He held up his sickle....  
  
Gutts was plowing his way through the mass of demons, his crossbow becoming useful now. He loaded up his arm and pointed it at Femto. He didn't yell, he growled a little, however his friend's words had a sudden impact on his mind. He aimed, and then screamed out in suddenly agony. He looked down and saw that a beast had clamped into his leg and sunk his teeth in.  
  
So long as you all wear the brand, your fate is in hell with us...your body...flesh...blood, its going to be ours...  
  
Gutts trembled. He wasn't going to lose another limb. He brought the sword down and sliced it off easily, then fired his cannon at Femto.  
  
Femto merely laughed and watched as it exploded inches in front of him. Then he drew open his wings and flew down.  
  
"His hate is marvelous...watching him writhe in his own blood...ooo...if only he could be ours..." laughed Slan.  
  
Conrad joined in her laugher.  
  
Femto flew around Gutts, slowly making his way down, smirking.  
  
Gutts screamed out and dropped to his knees holding his neck. Shit...hell no....damn bastard...  
  
Femto descended smirking, he intended on killing him this time. Gutts stood up quickly and held his sword. "CUMMON, GRIFFITH!!! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU FRIGGIN BASTARD!! I'M READY FOR YOU!"  
  
Elliot looked at the bleeding sacrifice. I don't want to go to hell... his eyes brimmed with tears. I love you...mother...father...  
  
Despite his wounds, Gutts glared at Femto. He spat on the floor and waited. Come on...just a little closer...so I can rip you in two...  
  
-SHINK-  
  
Gutts stopped, his eyes widened. He heard the sound of bone crunching. Swiftly, Gutts, along with the Godhand turned their head toward the boy. He had brought his blade down into his arm, and was repeating this over and over, until he went into a mad frenzy and used the tip of his sickle to slice through his bone. As long as I carry the mark...  
  
"ELLIOT!!!" Gutts soon forgot about his hatred for Griffith and charged after his friend. Demons suddenly blockaded him from his destination. "EEELLLIOOOTT!!" he shrieked, slicing through them. "STOPPIT NOW!!!" his eyes were wide with fright.  
  
Elliot held his blade up high and delivered the final blow.  
  
-WHAP-  
  
He panted. He was wide eyed with sweat. Tears brimmed his eyes as his lifeless hand curled on the floor. "I-it's gone..." he muttered, then winced and stumbled forward, blood pouring from his arm. He screamed out in pain.  
  
"ELLIOT!!!" Gutts felt his own eyes fill with tears. You bastard...what the hell were you thinking...  
  
Slan laughed, "A clever child, oh my such a clever boy...but will his scheme work?" she laughed.  
  
Ubik cackled. "Let the boy think what he wants...he's ours forever..."  
  
Femto glared at the boy and watched uneasily, however remained silent.  
  
Void held up his hand. Feast my children...feast...  
  
A demon swallowed up Elliot's hand at once.  
  
Gutts slashed and tore at the beasts. We're almost out of here... He smirked. That was clever...but dammit... He ran into the crowd of demons and lifted the child up. "Shh.... shut the hell up, boy...look what you've done, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"  
  
"D-don't you see...it's hopeless...we're all going to die...and they said...as long as you carried...the brand, we would go to hell...I don't want to go to hell..."  
  
Gutts bit his lip and glared. "YOU FOOL! Such childish thinking is going to get you killed, dammit! Just for that last comment I'm going to make sure you live. Then you'll really suffer hell when it's not numb."  
  
Elliot looked up and smiled. Tears fell down his cheeks. "Th-thank you...Gutts...I love you....y-you're...you're like...my father..." His smile didn't leave his face.  
  
Gutts, during this time, was running and dodging, keeping Elliot close in his arms, protecting him from the grasps of the demons. He looked down at him and blinked. A light filled his heart. He slowly smiled, and was unable to neither wipe nor hide his own tears. "Well, Elliot I-AAHHRG!" He fell to his knees. A bull-like demon had charged and went into his back; Gutts fell to his knees and dropped Elliot.  
  
"GUTTS!" Elliot stood up quickly.  
  
"Ah..ah..ah..." Gutts moaned and quickly fired his cannon at the beast's head. He dropped to the floor and thrashed about in his blood. He stood up quickly and limped to the boy.  
  
A whip came down and landed across Elliot's stomach. He screamed, his eyes widening with the sudden throbbing. He stood a bit. As the tentacle slithered away, it grabbed a hold of Elliot's leg.  
  
"NO!!! DAMMIT, USE YOUR SICKLES ELLIOT!!!"  
  
Elliot dropped them but quickly reached for them. It was too late however. Another slimy limb slithered around his hands and held him up and right before Gutts' eyes-  
  
-SNAP-  
  
The youth's other arm was ripped clean out of its socket. "NOOO!!! ELLIOT!!" He charged. Elliot couldn't screamed. His body started to shake terribly and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "EEELLLLIIIOOOOTT!!" A tentacle slapped his face and sent him flying back into the ground. He winced and sat up in time to see his leg ripped off and thrown into a mouth. Slowly a tentacle wrapped around the boy's head. "N- no.....no....NOOOOO!!!" tears surged down Gutts' face. The look upon the boy was horrible. He tried to move but he was fastened down. "Dammit....no....no...n- no...ELLIOT!!" He wasn't even able to reflect his feeling upon the boy...at least with Caska he had been so lucky...  
  
With a single snap, blood ran from the boy's head and he was devoured. Gutts could no longer hear his trembling breaths...  
  
He shook, watching his blood run down the mouths of those ingesting him...he glared...he hadn't felt his much hate in a while...however, his hate couldn't save him now...it was hopeless...dire...fate had won him over at last...a last...he closed his eyes and accepted it. Judeau...Pippin...Corkus...Gaston...I'm coming...  
  
-SHINK-  
  
He was suddenly freed.  
  
A/N: Ha! Sorry for the cliffhanger again folks! Suspense, eh? With one more chapter left this got good. Im sorry if any of you liked Elliot;;; however this IS berserk an just about anyone with a name dies. ;;; heh, anyways, the final conclusion to BBB is on its way and the title will make sense at the end:;; hope you've all enjoy it thus far! Tootlez and be sure to stick around for final chapter, Once More. (No clues as to what's going to happen next either ) And before I'd conclude this I'd like to give a special thanks to my good friend in NY who did an awesome job editing this for me, Anya Thatchet. However she's not on fanfics dot net...least I doubt it- anyways, thanks Ana! 


End file.
